I can take it
by XoXBloodyAliceT.T
Summary: Biffy T. Goldstein should not be crying.


Biffy T. Goldstein has a heart of stone and a silver dipped tongue. Biffy T. Goldstein beat kids and got detention on a regular basis. He was strong and had a tough exterior, he was not some pushover. If there was one thing that anyone knew it was that,

Biffy T. Goldstein does not cry.

* * *

"I can take it," A scoff and the sound of a bone breaking, whimpers were heard but were quickly cut off, "I can take it."

Biffy T. Goldstein, the biggest bully in school, was on the edge of vomiting at seeing the infamous Lee Ping writhing to avoid being kicked or shying away from the leering blue Tazelwurms. Biffy wanted to run out there and grab Lee, he was so tiny, but Lee kept saying that one phrase.

"I can take it."

The assailants thought he was speaking to them, trying to show off, none knew of his friend hiding in the shadows. Lee Ping, the framed prankster, was trying to protect the school bully Biffy T. GoldStein-who has threatened him more than once-from being assaulted. Biffy did not understand Lee at all, he was bigger, and he could take the hits and the kicks better than Lee.

"I can take it."

Stop saying that godforsaken phrase, yell, scream, cry out damnit, _let me help you._

"I can take it."

Please, _please_ stop, I want to help you, you care about me and you treat me like an equal.

"I can take it."

"See if you can take this."

Biffy's eyes widened as the sound of fingers snapping tore out his heart.

The Tazelwurms were getting closer.

_No._

_Oh god no._

_Please tell me this is a nightmare, I'll wake up and Lee will laugh at me for falling asleep or he'll be playing with Ms. RumpleKittycat. Everything is fine, Lee is fine, he's going to be fine._

"I can take it."

Biffy gagged, _oh god there was so much blood_, as he saw the tazelwurms gang up on Lee. Lee glanced at him for only a second and smiled at him.

Lee Ping smiled at Biffy T. Goldstein.

Biffy closed his eyes, he did not want to see anymore.

No headphones -no matter how sound proof- could block out Lee's screams in agony, nothing could erase the _oh so pleased_ faces of the assailants. This day, this moment in time, will forever be burned, no, _seared _for Biffy to be haunted by every time he closed his eyes.

_Oh god arms don't bend like that._

_Legs aren't supposed to look like that._

_Humans don't have that much blood._

"Can you still take it," the voice asked, staring down at Lee looking so pleased at how Lee looked. Pleased to have beat a 10th grade student within an inch of his life. Biffy looked over at Lee, silently begging him to say no, to end it, so that he can run out and at least attempt to protect Lee.

"I…"

_Give up please, I can help._

"I…"

_Please let me help, I still have to make up for all those times, I want you to not be afraid of me._

"I…" Lee glanced at where Biffy was for a second to not create any suspicion before saying, "I can take it."

The person standing over Lee was not pleased, a small 'hmph' and turned to leave the room.

"Lee."

Lee looked over at Biffy, though it was hard to see him since majority of his face was swollen. He tried to smile, assure his friend that he was fine. Biffy looked like he was near breaking down and that surprised Lee.

* * *

Biffy T. Goldstein knitted sweaters for cats and was pretty cool once you got to know him. Biffy T. Goldstein threatened him once he found out that he accidentally broke up his favorite band DoD. He was pretty sure that Biffy T. Goldstein would be the death of him one day. Biffy T. Goldstein worried about him sometimes but did not admit it. Among all these things that Lee knew about his detention buddy there was one thing he was so absolutely sure of…

Biffy T. Goldstein did not cry.

* * *

For Biffy to look like he was about ready to burst into sobs was pretty serious, especially since it's for him, the one who ruined his chances with Kimmie. Lee was really happy about that, weird thing to be happy about; Biffy looked like he was going to cry for him. He did not tell anyone, sometimes not even himself, that he had feelings for the larger male.

Lee Ping realized in that moment that he liked (maybe loved) the boy kneeling next to him. All he could think about was that he could not let them hurt Biffy, it was his fault Biffy was even in there. All his fault and he was not about to let someone else suffer for his mistakes, not again.

Not Biffy.

"You look terrible," Lee hoped he was smiling, he could not really feel his face (or any part of his body really), "someone finally fought back?"

"How can you be taking this so well," Biffy snapped, Lee could hear the edge in his voice, "You just got beaten and attacked by tazelwurms and here you are, trying to tell me I look bad? I'm worried about you Lee; you could be dying for all I know."

"Are you worried about me," Lee chuckled but ended in a coughing fit, "that doesn't fit your rep."

"Screw my reputation we have to get you out of here," Biffy picked up Lee like he would a newborn kitten. As quickly as he could they both rushed out of the tunnels, halfway through Biffy could hear them searching for Lee and ran ever faster. He made it out but Lee was fading fast and there was nothing Biffy could do.

"Lee stay with me."

_Gotta find someone who can help._

"Come on Lee, I was planning on bringing Ms. Rumplekittycat's kittens tomorrow, don't you want to meet them?"

_I can make it, please hold on._

"B-Biffy?"

_Please don't talk I can't stand to hear your voice right now._

"We're almost there Lee, hang on."

_We'll make it, we will. _

"I…"

_Don't say it, please._

"Biffy I…"

_Please don't._

"I know Lee, me too."

_I love you too._

* * *

Lee suddenly felt lighter, but Biffy made it in time to the ER and they took Lee to try and save him. Biffy could only watch as they took him away, screaming to get his heartbeat back. Biffy continued to stare at where he last saw Lee, the one who took his beating heart as Lee's no longer did.

He could hear the doctors and nurses asking questions but Biffy was on autopilot, he only thought about Lee.

Cam and Holger were close to Lee, they knew he was friends with Biffy but they had no clue how or even how close. To them, and most of the school, Biffy T. Goldstein was scary and would beat up anyone that got in his way. Biffy T. Goldstein was not someone one could easily befriend, was not someone you could get close too. Biffy T. Goldstein only emotions seemed contentment and anger.

Biffy T. Goldstein did not have the ability to cry.

So why was the school bully looking up at them with such pathetic eyes, so red and puffy. Did he honestly cry for Lee Ping, the one that made him jump through hoops so that he could clear his own name? Did he really care for Lee that much that his entire façade crumbled when Lee was in trouble, that he would break his image to protect him?

Did he really care that much?

"Um…" how was Cam supposed to act around Biffy, Holger was as lost as he was, "how is he, Lee I mean."

No response.

"Mr. Biffy sir, are you okay," Holger asked.

No response.

"Biffy," Kimmie and Brandy's voices could now be heard, "what happened?"

No response.

Nothing mattered any more, Lee had been in surgery for 3 hours now, everyone asking him what was going on. What could he tell them? That their son discovered hidden tunnels underneath the school and an entire brainwashing program? Ha, they'd lock him up before Lee even got out of surgery.

If Lee got out of surgery.

_No Biffy don't think like that. Lee WILL live, and then I can take him to the dance. _

The dance, Biffy imagined dancing with Lee and both of them doing horribly. He could see Lee and himself in nice outfits and going out to eat, he saw himself convincing Mrs. Ping to let Lee come with him to the dance. He saw himself promising to have Lee back by curfew and to not do any funny business. Lee would ask if Biffy really wanted to do this since he does not seem like the type for dances and Biffy would say that it would not hurt to try.

They would be happy in each other's arms, smiling, maybe even a few kisses here and there. The authorities would have handled the underground situation and Lee's name would be cleared (though he still managed to be in detention).

In that moment everything was perfect as Biffy looked at their future together.

"I'm sorry, we did everything we could."

And then that moment ended.

* * *

_Biffy T. Goldstein was a 10__th__ grader at A. Nigma high. He got detention because he was often in the wrong place at the wrong time. He did not like to be bothered by people and loved animals. He started to help Lee Ping, the new detentionaire, because it was something interesting. Biffy T. Goldstein was often frustrated by Lee when he got into tight situations and worried for him. Biffy T. Goldstein did not know when or even why he fell for the small dual hair colored boy but he knows he did. Biffy T. Goldstein tried his best to smother his emotions, only to find them reciprocated. Biffy T. Goldstein should be kissing his boyfriend and dancing the night away._

_Biffy T. Goldstein should not be crying._

* * *

**WELP I MESSED THIS UP WHOOPS**


End file.
